fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Trials/Scripts
Dark Clouds over Awakening Before entering the Tempest Trials * Robin (Male): So this is... The Tempest. The source of the chaos that has engulfed our world. * ???: That's right. If we don't do something about it...destruction is all we have to look forward to. The Tempest distorts time and space. Worlds become entangled...and they begin to mix. * Robin (Female): The fact that all of us are meeting like this is proof of that, I'd say. * ???: In another world, there are more like us-those who fight against the Tempest. They are our ray of hope. If we work together, we can change the future... I'm sure of it. * Lucina: Of course we can! Let's fight to get our future back! After Finishing the Tempest Trials * Robin (Male): "The Tempest is weakening, it seems. * Lissa: They never even saw us coming! Now, come on! We've got to tell my brother all about what we did. * Nowi: Hee hee! We're the best! * Tharja: It's all thanks to the power of my love. It's twice as potent right now, so I'm twice as strong as usual. Heh. * ???: Our true gratitude should go to the warriors from the other world. They fought at our side as true heroes. Unfortunately, we do not know when the Tempest will strike again. I must find a way we can fight back... I refuse to let any world be consumed by despair. Not if I have any say. Resonating Fangs Before entering the Tempest Trials * Faye: "Alm! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. You're not hurt, are you?" * Alm: "No, I'm fine. But what was that? Some sort of earthquake?" * Clair: "I have no idea. From the sky, it looked like the whole continent was splitting in two... It looked like the end of the world." * Alm: "Let's search for everyone else. They're probably worried." * ???: "To worry for your friends even in such a desperate situation. You are the ray of hope I seek." * Alm: "Huh?" * ???: "You are Alm, another Hero-King and wielder of the Falchion, are you not?" * Alm: "And you are?" * Marth: "Marth... My name is Marth. Heed my words, Heroes from the World of Shadows. The calamity that split your world... was caused by the Tempest. If you lend me your strength, we can restore your land." After finishing the Tempest Trials * Alm: The Tempest seems to be getting weaker. * Marth: Your Falchion cut through its chaos. However, we are only half-done. Your world's gods have given Valentia two faces. I must seek her out...the other Hero. Your counterpart. * Alm: You mean...her? * Marth: The Celica we just fought is from another world. You could consider her just one possibility... Now that she's free from the Tempest, she should be back to normal and in her own world. However, the Celica of legend- the Celica you know-is fighting the Tempest as we speak. I must go to her aid. * Alm: Wait! Celica is my friend. Even since we were children... Protecting her is my responsibility. I'm coming with you. * Marth: Hmm... It is said that the Falchion is a blade forged from the fang of a divine dragon. So together we possess two fangs... That's surely enough to cleave the Tempest's chaos. Let us go. Reunited at Last Before entering the Tempest Trials * Sonya: I can't take much more of this! I've lost count of how many we've defeated... But they keep coming! * Celica: It's been so long... So long that I can't even remember HOW long. Everyone's exhausted...Yet they press us, relentlessly. At this rate, I just don't know...Oh, Alm... * Alm: Celica! * Celica: Alm? Alm! Is that really you? * Alm: You're all right. Thank goodness! Take a deep breath. It's going to be OK. I'll save you from this... I swear it! After finishing the Tempest Trials * Celica: The vortex... It's disappearing. * Alm: I can't believe my eyes. The ground had cracked open...but now... It's like time has run in reverse. * Marth: The Tempest is gone. Both space and time have quieted. Well done, Heroes from the World of Shadows. The danger has receded. Your world is safe. * Alm: "Marth, I thank you. We owe you much for this. * Marth: Thanks aren't necessary. Your world holds special meaning for me, too. It must be protected. I visited here myself...some time ago. Though I suppose it would be more accurate to say that it was far in the future... * Alm: The future, you say? * Marth: I must go. It has been an honor to meet you, Alm—the other Hero-King. I can only hope we will meet again. I bid you farewell, Heroes! Moment of Fate Before entering the Tempest Trials * Ike: What's the nearby situation like? * Titania: An entire town has been destroyed... It's like that earthquake swallowed it whole. * Soren: A large-scale force is approaching from the south, but I can't discern its affiliation. They're wearing armor I've never seen before. * Mist: Ike, look at those clouds... They don't look natural to me. What's happening? * Ike: I don't know, Mist... * Marth: Well met, Greil Mercenaries. * Soren: And you are? * Marth: I'm Marth, a swordsman from another land. And I'd like to ask your group for help. * Titania: So you have a job for us? Normally we would be glad for the work, but at the moment... * Marth: The chaos before you is caused by the Tempest. I'm fighting to stem its flow. Fight by my side...And our reward will be this world's safety. * Soren: You show up out of nowhere and claim you're trying to save thee world? Sounds shady to me. Why exactly would we put our trust in you, Marth from another land? * Marth: Because our enemy within the Tempest is the Black Knight... The very same that Ike's father once fought. * Ike: Yeah, we know him... * Mist: What are we going to do, Ike? * Ike: ...Let's here what he has to say. After finishing the Tempest Trials * Marth: Then Tempest's chaos has been stemmed. Victory is yours. * Mist: Ike, I'm so glad! We were finally able to— * Ike: Mist... * Mist: What? This means we got revenge for Dad, right? * Ike: No... That wasn't the Black Knight. He looked the same, and he had the same power... But... * Marth: But he was not the same Black Knight you know. This one was born from the chaos of the Tempest. I'm sorry for deceiving you... I led you to believe it was him because I needed your help. * Ike: It's fine... We did manage to fix the world, after all. We'll face him battle for real one day, and we'll settle things then. * Marth: Ike of the Greil Mercenaries... You will face him, and you will emerge victorious. I'm sure of it. As much as I would like to help you in turn, my job in this world is done. I must be on my way. * Ike: Something tells me this won't be the last time I see you. We'll meet again someday, and I hope you'll help us out then, * Marth: I will. You have my word. until we meet again, Radiant Hero. Genealogy of Light Before entering the Tempest * Seliph: A vortex of pure chaos... * Marth: Correct. The name we give this cataclysm is the Tempest. Listen well, Scion of Light. If you can avert the trial of the Tempest, you can protect one who is dear to you—Julia. * Seliph: I understand. Julia, wait for me. I swear I will save you! * Marth: Fear not. You wont go into this fight alone. We have allies—ones you are deeply tied to. * Seliph: What does that mean? * Deirdre: Seliph...You've gotten so big. * Seliph: Mother?! Is that really you, Mother? * Sigurd: Seliph... * Seliph: Father? How can this be? * Marth: Perhaps it is best to think of it as a miracle born from chaos—and the intermingling of time and space... Seliph... May the genealogy of light passed down to you now bring you strength. After finishing the Tempest Trials * Seliph: Julia! Are you all right? * Julia: ... Seliph? What am I doing here? * Seliph: I'm just glad you're safe. * Marth: Crisis has been averted. Space and time should now be disentangled—and returned to their proper order. This, of course, goes for your family as well... * Sigurd: Seliph... * Seliph: Father... * Deirdre: Take care of yourself, Seliph. And remember...we will always watch over you. * Seliph: Mother... I thank you both. To Die on the Battlefield Before entering the Tempest Trials Mini * Lyn: What a foul spiral... This must be the entrance to the Tempest. * Marth: That it is. And inside, countless Heroes will stand in our way. * Hector: So we just gotta take 'em all out, right? No use standing around. Let's get to it! * Eliwood: Before we go rushing in... Marth, is there anything else we should know about what await us within? * Marth: There's an incredibly powerful Hero waiting in the depths of the Tempest... When he fights, his axe and his body become as one. He is known as a Berserker." * Eliwood: A berserker... * Hector: Now that'll be an interesting fight. But no matter who gets in our way, I'll cut them down. No doubt. * Marth: If anyone else made such a claim, I might accuse them of arrogance. But you, Hector... I believe fully. Now let's move out. We must restore this world. After finishing the Tempest Trials Mini * Marth: The Tempest is weakening. Your world is saved. * Eliwood: Marth, I must ask... That Berserker we fought... Was that Hector? * Hector: Ha! Now that's a jape if I ever heard one. How could we have fought me? I was right by your side! * Lyn: Even so, it's hard to believe otherwise. His sheer strength, even his very appearance... * Hector: Hey, what's with all the gloomy looks suddenly? We won, and I feel better than ever. Don't worry about it. * Marth: It's as Hector says. That was not the man you all know. There's no need to worry. Now let's go make sure our efforts have had the desired effect on your world. * Hector: You all go on ahead. I want to talk with Marth about something. * Marth: You wish to speak with me? * Hector: You say you've seen the future... So does that mean you've seen mine as well? You know what happens next? * Marth: I do... * Hector: My axe is named Armads... It once belonged to a Berserker. I remember something he once said... "You desire strength? Then prepare yourself. Once you have gained such power... Your life will not end in a comfortable bed. You will die on the battlefield. In the savage garden of war's bloody delights." * Marth: The Berserker we fought here received his power by entering into a contract with Armads. And then— * Hector: I know that story. It's the same as mine. So I guess that means it really is my destiny to die on the battlefield... Don't tell Eliwood and the others, all right? They don't need to worry themselves over this. * Marth: Yes, Hector... I promise. You really are a true Hero. I am honored to have met you. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts